criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bit Off More Than You Can Chew
Bit Off More Than You Can Chew is the 12th case in St Ronde and the 12th case overall. It takes place in the Influential Mile district of St Ronde. It is the 6th and final case in the district Plot Chief Richardson tells the team that it's a urgency that they get Neveda Sharma back in prison when commissioner Longbottom came in saying that Neveda had been found in the Vallmart The team went there and quickly found Neveda dead the team realized that this was another murder. They got Zachary miller on the suspect list after deducing that he likely knew her since he was engaged to Hailey. The team then added Susan Yerkes to the suspect list. Along with Russian immigrant Afanasiya Vindogradov Mid-investigation there was a riot that this murder should not be investigated. It was thanks to this riot that the team added Brandon BamBam and detective Delaney Chapman Finally, Zachary was found guilty of the murder. Zachary said that Neveda was ruining his business. When asked how Zachary said that he payed Ryan Martin good amount of money to send poisoned meat to his friends and which his assassins could use, so they could use it on their enemies. Once Ryan killed Jacob though. Zachary knew he had to take the weapon and flee. The reason being that the weapon contained note about heir next plans. Zachary told the team to not bother checking it, since he removed it. Zachary had Ryan's meat as a main tool for his assassins as well. However it seems that the whole thing fell when Hailey got murdered. Zachary knew that eventually Neveda would talk and so, he panicked and broke Neveda out of prison just to kill her. He told the team that the rest of his assassins are employed by other people in St ronde. and that his incarceration won't be the end. He was sentenced to life without parole. he team did a bit of investigating around Sharma tower to see if Neveda left anything there. They were in luck as it turns out Afanasiya was a assassin as well, but she was going to leave the whole thing and blab to the police about it Neveda's next assignment was to kill Afanasiya. he police quickly came to where they knew Afanasiya was at. Who told them that she was disgusted by her actions and wanted to change for the better. The team, who sympathized with her put her in witness protection Zoe Dawson also came to the station saying that her lifelong friend, Susan, had found something that would be groundbreaking to the police Susan said that she was looking around in the Valmart and found a paper in which detailed several assassins and their targets. The team recognized one name on that list. Brandon howard. handing the paper to Govis they went to the school principal, Steve swartzman, to inform him that one of the students was likely a assassin. Steve said he'd look into it and asked them to set up base near the school in case anything happens Summary 'Victim: Neveda Sharma ' 'Weapon: Pocketknife ' 'Killer: Zachary Miller ' Suspects Zachary miller The suspect has a knowledge of American history The suspect eats Walnuts Suspect's appearance The suspect has a scratch Susan Yerkes The suspect has a knowledge of American history The suspect eats walnuts Suspect's appearance The suspect has scratches Afanasiya Vindogradov The suspect has a knowledge of American history The suspect eats walnuts Suspect's appearance The suspect has scratches Brandon BamBam Suspect's appearance The suspect has scratches Delaney Chapman The suspect has a knowledge of American history The suspect eats walnuts Suspect's appearance The suspect has scratches Quasi-suspects Zoe Dawson Steve Swartzman Killer's Profile The killer has scratches The killer has knowledge of American history The killer eats walnuts The killer weighs 180lbs The killer is under 25 trivia This is one of the cases in which all the suspects have appeared previously. Valmart is a parody of Walmart Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in St Ronde